


Two's company.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/66278669865/imagine-your-otp-traveling-but-find-themselves</p><p>Imagine your OTP traveling, but find themselves unable to afford a room with more than one bed. Person A is too shy to sleep in the same bed as Person B, and offers the bed entirely to them. Person B, meanwhile, recognizes that Person A is much more exhausted, and offers the bed entirely to them. Neither ends up going to sleep in the bed, but in the middle of the night, each of them gets uncomfortable and, independently of one another, they climb onto the bed. In the morning, they wake up with their limbs tangled together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's company.

"Well this is awkward." Ray remarked, staring at the bed before them. It seemed when booking the hotel rooms for PAX, Gus fucked up and forgot to book a room with two beds.  
"Just a little. Do you think we could swap rooms?" Joel asks, scratching his head as he too stares at the bed.  
"Not without a fee and, unless you have money I don't know about, we're shit out of luck." Ray states. Joel sighs, recognising that they weren't going to get out of it.  
"Well, I mean... you can have the bed if you'd like Ray." Joel offers, blushing slightly. He doesn't feel particularly comfortable climbing into bed with his co-worker and he's sure Ray feels the same. Ray shrugs, looking at the floor.  
"No... I mean, you've been travelling for longer than I have today and I know you helped set up the booth. You can have the bed if you want." Ray offers, mostly out of politeness but also because he can see the bags under Joel's eyes. "Besides, I'm sure you're most likely to do your back out than I am." He adds cheekily and Joel glares back at him, but then he's smirking.

  
In the end, Joel doesn't want to sleep in the bed when Ray has to sleep on the floor. So they both use their clothes as padding, take a pillow each and while Joel takes the quilt off the bed Ray uses the spare one. The carpet isn't quite soft enough and in parts its scratchy, but at least its there. They say goodnight to each other and Joel reaches up from where he is on one side of the bed to turn off the lamp. Ray mirrors his action on his side, pretending to blow it out like the child he is. Joel chuckles at that before beating his pillow and attempting to settle down. Ray copies him, rolling over and cursing when he stubs his toe on the corner of the bed.  
"Are you all right?" Joel asks into the darkness. Ray nods before remembering that Joel can't see him, with or without the light.  
"Yeah, I just caught my toe on the wood." Ray explains and Joel hums in response.  
"You can still have the bed, if you want." Joel offers once more and Ray scoffs.  
"So could you." He replies and Joel sighs, turning to sleep and stopping their conversation from going further.

  
At exactly midnight, Ray is woken by a sudden pain. For the second time, he's stubbed his toe and its throbbing. When he moves his skin burns, telling him that the clothes he'd laid on the ground to protect him from carpet burn have failed. He sighs into the night, listening out to see if Joel was awake as well. When he hears nothing, and he concludes he's not going to get back to sleep if he stays on the floor, Ray stands up. He peers over the bed to see that Joel still has his eyes closed, internally cursing him for managing to sleep. Ray grabs his pillow and pulls it onto his side of the bed. He places it gently to make little sound, not wanting to actually wake Joel. Then he grabs his quilt and drapes it around himself, falling onto the bed with a muffled noise. Content, Ray lets his eyes flutter shut and he relaxes into the warmth of the blanket. The aches in his bones and the itch in his skin begin to fade until finally Ray falls into a comfortable, deep sleep.

  
Around five minutes later, Joel opens his eyes. Its the third time that night he's woken up and he'll be damned if it happens again. They've got to be up early tomorrow and Joel can't afford to lose more sleep than he already has from travelling early. So he stands, concentrating on gathering his stuff rather than the bed. He grabs his pillow roughly and drops it onto the bed, rubbing his eyes as he turns to bend and grab his blanket. Joel closes his eyes and falls to the bed with them shut, preparing for the sleep he knows he is going to soon succumb to. He tugs the blanket on top of himself, relaxing into the soft mattress and revelling in the way it cushions his body. Joel feels himself go limp, allows his breathing to slow and lets his mind drag him to sleep. It takes a while, though, so Joel listens to the steady breathing of Ray. It sounds like its closer than it should be, but Joel doesn't pay much attention to that. The sound is soft and gentle and soon he too is sleeping comfortably.

  
In the morning, when their alarm is loud and the sun is shining harshly through the blinds, both men realize what's happened. Joel wakes first, slamming his hand into the alarm and sighing in content when it promptly shuts up. He's confused by the feel of something heavy wrapped around his leg and Joel wonders why his arm feels elevated. Its when his eyes are opened that he understands. In front of him, mere inches from his own, is Ray's face. The man is still sleeping, almost snoring, while Joel's arm curls around his shoulders. Joel lets out a surprised gasp, realizing that the weight around his legs are in fact Ray's legs. He coughs awkwardly, hoping to wake Ray and alert him of the situation. Joel wants to ignore it, slide away and pretend it never happened but he'd most likely be awkward around Ray for the entire day if he knew something he felt Ray should. Ray is unresponsive, out cold to the world while Joel struggles with the situation. So he coughs again, using the arm wrapped around Ray's shoulders to shake him. Ray wakes.

  
The first thing Ray sees is Joel's face, scarily close and equally as confused and scared as Ray suddenly is. It takes him a moment to understand why he's so warm and why Joel's face is close in the first place but when he does its suddenly awkward.  
"Er..." Joel begins, attempting to clear the tense air. Ray swallows.  
"I guess you decided to sleep on the bed last night too, huh?" Ray states the obvious, smiling a little in the hope that Joel stops looking so terrified. Joel smiles a little.  
"Yeah, I think maybe we should..." Joel moves his leg, alerting Ray to the fact that he's trapped between the younger male's feet. Ray laughs, relaxing his hold and moving his legs away. Joel pulls his arm back, staring at Ray as Ray stares back.  
"Are we going to tell anyone?" Ray asks, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Do you want this to become an RTAA?" Joel asks, shaking his head and laughing a little.  
"Right. Never speak of this again?" Ray suggests and Joel nods.  
"Never."

  
A few months, a drunken podcast and a tumblr meltdown later, Joel and Ray are sitting in Joel's office and laughing at the computer screen. Jordan has animated it so perfectly, from their expressions to the room they were in. Ray has his arms folded on top of Joel's shoulders while he laughs, Joel cupping his own face with his left hand. The animated adventure ends and they're still laughing, Ray shaking his head at Joel.  
"I thought we said we'd never speak of this again?" He asks through his tears of laughter. Joel giggles, throwing his hands up in defeat.  
"I guess drunk Joel thought it was perfect podcast material." He muses and Ray smiles.  
"So next PAX..." Ray begins and Joel barks out laughter once more.  
"I wouldn't want to share a bed with anybody else." Joel says and Ray grins.


End file.
